


A Passing Thought- Excerpts

by ProfoundCranium



Series: Souls and Bonds [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blake Belladonna Needs a Hug, Extended Family, Gen, Ruby has another Sister, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Yang Xiao Long Needs a Hug, Yang and Ruby are Soul bound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundCranium/pseuds/ProfoundCranium
Summary: A compilation of random snippets I came up with and decided to post. All based on a planned RWBY RP. More may be added in the future. Each chapter is self contained and varies in length, but are all part of the same universe.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna & Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long
Series: Souls and Bonds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719199
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Training [Pre Beacon]

**Author's Note:**

> So... I just had a ton of these saved up. So i'm deciding to post them for the public to see! Me and my friend are planning out a RWBY RP to take place after our current one, and we post small scenes sometimes. These are MY scenes. And I may add more later.
> 
> From here on out, each chapter will have a little note section to give context. Things will be different from canon. AU, obviously. Any questions can be posted in the comments! I so love to talk lore of this dumb little idea we have brewing here!
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> Context- This scene takes place in the middle of training. This is before Beacon for both of our sisters here.

The tree to her left shattered into splinters as a red blur flew through it. 

Open flame ran through the forest as fast as she could manage, singeing the leaves as she ran, but not decimating. Her power was controlled, just as she herself would be. Hopping from one branch to the next, swinging from one than crashing through another. 

The sounds of the forest surrounded her as they hunter their quarry. A Beowolf, running for it's life. It was fast. Faster then it had any right to be at it's age. Once upon a time, flame would have torn down that Beowolf in second and half the forest along with it. But now she understood what patience was. 

Striking at the right time to cause the right amount of damage. 

Flame spread out to the field, easily landing into a slide as she readied her weapon, traveling at the speed of flowers on the wind. The lone Beowolf raised it's head and roared, eager to slash at the flames licking it's heels. It charged forward, only to meet a fist bashing it's face. It reared back in pain... 

The a giant whirlwind of red flew out of the forest, landing into the Beowolf's back, pinning it to the forest floor. It whimpered pathetically, unable to move. Flame creeped closer, yanking the massive blade from the beast's back, then spun it. 

Flame caught the smallest of reflections in the silver blade. Irises of purple and a smile unlike any other. Then she removed the beast's head, allowing it's body to fade into ash. 

"Did we get it Yang?" Yang chuckled as she hefted her weapon over her shoulders, looking into the woods. 

"Yep! We got it!" 

A whirlwind of roses flew onto the scene, revealing a woman of short stature, dressed in a large cloak. Her smile bright enough to light up this entire forest, and Yang could only return that glee as she passed the weapon over. 

"That makes what? 58? You're getting faster Ruby." 

Ruby took her scythe back, her singular gauntlet retracting as she lowered her hood. 

"I try my best Sis."


	2. Glynda Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context- This scene takes place after a training exercise where Yang and Ruby showed off their Soul Bond for the first time in clear view of Glynda. And this is the following conversation.

"So... care to explain yourselves?" 

Glynda sat at her desk, Yang and Ruby sitting in their own chairs across from her. Yang looking aggravated that she was even here whilst Ruby looked slightly embarrassed. 

"Explain what?" Yang presses. 

"Do i really need to ask?" Glynda counters. 

Glynda then watches as Yang's Aura flares in response to Ruby staring at her. They both turn to each other and proceed to have a mental conversation that Glynda isn't privy too beyond watching their body language. 

"I believe you are demonstrating what i wish to understand." Glynda cuts in. 

"You wanna know about our Soul Bond Ms. Goodwitch?" Ruby says happily, Yang looking dejected but calmer. 

"Yes. I wish to know why two children are sharing a bond that only Full fledged Hunters are supposed to even attempt." 

Ruby and Yang shrug in exact unison, another example that they were closer then most would guess. 

"We've been like this since we were kids. We agreed to do it... and we've never regretted it since." Ruby elaborated. "Besides... we know all about the side effects. We asked our Uncle Qrow about it. He was open enough for us to experiment with the rest." 

Glynda sighs, rubbing her head. 

"I think you two can understand why we at Beacon are nervous about such an occurence. Soul Bonds are..." 

"Dangerous?" Ruby says, Yang mirroring her words as she finally seems to pay attention. It was an eerie sight. 

"Yes... dangerous." 

Ruby smiles sadly while Yang looked entirely too pleased with herself. 

"Naw... we aren't dangerous... not unless we get seperated."


	3. Beacon Initiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context- So, this scene was supposed to be a quick show to see what level Yang and Ruby are at during Beacon. So I decided to have them save Weiss during Initiation.

_**FWOOSH** _

Weiss expected a lot of things when the Beowulf leapt at her. 

She had several plans in mind for how to dispatch it. She could simply step forward and jab it through the eye with Myternaster. She could spin and sidestep, slashing it's head off. She could use a Glyph, impaling it on ice. She could even slide underneath it and avoid it entirely and engage that pack behind it. 

_**SQUELCH** _

What Weiss did NOT expect, was for a giant crimson scythe to erupt from the bush, spinning in a wheel of death before landing squarely in the Beowulf's neck, pinning it to the ground as the light faded from it's eyes. 

Another Beowulf tried to charge at Weiss, only to be stopped by something different. 

**BOOM**

Weiss stumbled back as a Fiery meteor landed on top of the Beowulf... a tall woman in a leather jacket. Her hair long and blonde, her eyes the most vibrant of purple. 

And she was holding a Beowulf in the dirt with her bare hands, crushing it's skull. Weiss was in awe. This woman clearly had some gauntlets on her wrists. But she had yet to utilize their intended purpose. Her aura was blazing a bright gold. But... that wasn't a semblance. That was just her behaving on her own. 

"Move!" 

The blonde warrior yelled as she leaped forward, yanking the Scythe from the ground as three more Beowulves leapt forward. 

**BANG**

Weiss almost wanted to jump away when she heard the scythe let out a blast of a sniper rifle, the recoil helping along her slash as she quickly bisected all three Beowulves in one slash. Their ashes dissipating and their bone plates being left behind. The Blonde Warrior was a menace as she spun the blade around herself, doing footwork masterful. But... she was clearly not perfect. She was only doing the most basic of movements. No complex flourishes. Just enough to get by. Her real power was her strength rather then her grace. 

Which was more then enough it seemed. 

"Get moving Schnee! You're Aura's fine! So run!"

Weiss was finally snapped out of her reverie as she realized that she was far from inert here. She had the ability to help. 

"F-Fine! Cover me!" 

Weiss ran forward into the fray. But, as the Blonde Warrior suggested, she avoided direct combat. Slashing as she went as she created a few smaller glyphs, running upwards to avoid the fight as she ran over everything. 

**BOOM**

Weiss was shocked as she watched what appeared to be a red hooded person bash THROUGH a tree, shattering it to splinters to clear a path. 

_**FWOOSH** _

Weiss almost screamed as a Scythe flew next to her, inches from her skin as it flew right past her and into the Hooded figure's hands. The Blonde Woman THREW the Scythe like a freaking boomerang. The Red Hooded person clearly wasn't capable of catching such a weapon and bring it to a dead stop. Rather, they caught it, then yanked it around their body and into a rotary slash that sent her flying into the fray. 

**BANG**

She launched forward, finishing off a good bit of the Beowulves behind Weiss as she ran through the splintered remains of the tree. 

"Keep going! We're right behind you!" The Blonde woman yelled, true to her word, right on Weiss's heels as they ran further and further from the Beowulf pack. Weiss was surprised and downright impressed by these two. Beowulves chased them through the forest, and their main priority seemed to be Weiss. They constantly passed the Scythe between themselves, tossing it back and forth whenever a weapon was needed. Both of them running through trees when needed. The blonde with her shoulder and fists, and the hooded one by blurring into a Rosey Mist before kicking through the tree with sheer mass. 

In Minutes they had reached a sort of hilltop overlooking a clearing. They turned around. And the Hooded figure finally yanked off the hood.... 

A Silver Eyed girl. 

She looked young. Baby fat still on her cheeks. She quickly slammed the massive scythe into the ground. 

**BANG BANG BANG**

She finished off the last of the Beowulf pack before spinning the scythe around. Much to Weiss's shock, it folded up into a smaller more compact form and was placed on her hip. 

"Okay... i think we're safe." The Red haired girl spoke for the first time before she turned to Weiss with a smile. She sounded even younger then Weiss expected. 

"Sorry about how rough we were. We were in a bit of a rush since this is a test and all. Are you okay?" The hooded girl asked, confusing Weiss before she realized she was being spoken too. 

"Y-Yes... i'm fine." Weiss said coarsely, glaring at them both. They probably expected a favor from her now. Since they had 'Saved' the Schnee Heiress. "I can do plenty fine now on my own. I assume you two are already partners?" 

The Blonde woman rolled her eyes as she smiled at Weiss... why were they smiling at her? Did they have something on her? Did they have a trick to pull? 

"Weiss. C'mon. We aren't gonna do any mean crap. We just wanted to help a fellow Huntress. That's what we're all about right Sis?" The Blonde says, punching the smaller girl in the shoulder, much to her chagrin. 

"Yaaaannngg! Stop hitting me!" The Hooded girl shoved the blonde woman... Yang, away from her. 

"You two are sisters?" Weiss found herself asking, the words spilling from her lips in confusion. She looked between the two women and saw NO similarities. At all. 

"Err. Yeah! I'm Yang Xiao Long. This here is my Little Half Sister, Ruby." Yang hugged Ruby with one arm, holding her close as Ruby seemed to sigh, crossing her arm and accepting the affection before she waved at Weiss. 

"Hello! We all know our names now right? So... wanna work together for a bit longer? Just until this test is over i mean. Maybe we can find you a partner!" Ruby says excitedly. 

Weiss considered... she felt nice... running around with these two through the forest. It was exhilarating in a way her training just wasn't.

Weiss was accustomed to a strict training regimen that made her follow every move to the letter. But Grimm didn't always obey that rule book. But THESE two.... they came in like whirlwinds and decimated the threat that Weiss was having trouble with in seconds. She could learn from them... and maybe she could help teach them too. For just a bit anyway. 

"Sure... a team up would be beneficial to us both." Weiss says formally, folding her hands together as she nodded at Ruby and Yang. 

"Just for this one exercise, correct?" 

"Woo! Yang, we have a teammate!" 

Weiss saw something interesting just then... Ruby danced away, clearly pleased. And... her Aura flared. Bright red. But as that happened.. Yang's flared as well. Glowing bright and in unison. 

What was that?


	4. Semblance Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context- Two things here.
> 
> 1\. Ruby and Yang have a third Sister. Her name is Lucina, and she serves as a continuous antagonist, and a driving force for Yang and Ruby's growth. Hence why they behave wildly different then canon. Because they thought Lucina had died. When in actuality, Lucina had just left due to Summer's Death. Among other things. And for reasons, she has a hard on for killing Ruby.
> 
> 2\. This piece was born from me wanting to give a reason as to why Yang is hella careful with her semblance.

"Is that what you think? That i'm... perfect?" 

Yang stared at Lucina in abject disbelief. Ruby sat between them, her face bruised and her aura depleted. They had been fighting for an hour at this point. Blake and Weiss were gasping for air, Weiss on the ground as her semblance wore away and Blake holding a shattered Gambol in her hands. Yang was mostly untouched and Ruby... Ruby was the worst off. A bruised face, shattered right arm, several fractured ribs. Yang could hear her wheezing for air. 

"Is that what this is? Some bid for revenge? You just... blame Ruby for everything?" 

Yang questioned Lucina in disbelief, stepping forward as Ruby tried her best to not pass out. Ruby and Yang carried that mistake together. That they had not taken care of Lucina. That they had killed her. But now they were learning that she was alive this whole time! Which should have been a good thing. But it only added to their pain as they realized the twist. 

Lucina had simply pinned all the blame for her mistreatment on Ruby. As if Yang was exempt from that mistake. As if she was placed on a pedestal. 

"The fault was never placed on you Yang. It was always Ruby... the Summer-look alike that was given priority. You were just like me. Forced to simply deal with it." 

Yang almost wanted to scream at that answer. It was so... bland. So unimaginative. Lucina had clearly made her own solutions to this problem. Yang and Ruby both understood. When Mom died, Ruby had been a priority because she was FOUR! Four years old. And Taiyang wasn't doing anything. But... Yang had a way to topple all of that. 

"So that's it then? I... I never made any mistakes. Is that what you're trying to say Lucina?" 

Lucina simply nodded, staring at Yang with a kind of calm that set skin crawling. Yang looked down at Ruby. 

"Show her Sis."

Ruby tried her best to smile up at Yang as she nodded, understanding what Yang was asking for. She slowly managed to sit up, wheezing for air as she unbuttoned her corset. She yanked it off of her, and Yang heard Weiss and Blake gasp in shock. 

Two handprints. 

Scars. Ugly misformed horrible scars on either side of Ruby's belly. Her flesh was gouged inwards and burnt to the point of unrecognizability. Like something was trying to dig into her. Weiss covered her mouth in shock, feeling bile rise in her throat while Blake narrowed her gaze on Yang. 

"You... you..." 

Yang nodded, crossing her arms as she looked down at Ruby. 

"We were teenagers. Sparring in the fields. I was pissed that Ruby had gotten a new lesson from Qrow. She was beating me, dancing circles around me. So... my semblance flared. All i wanted was to win. So i tackled her, keeping her pinned by showing her face first into the ground..." 

Yang felt tears prick at her eyes. 

"I didn't even realize she was screaming. Begging me to let her go... I didn't smell her flesh burning as my hands sunk into her. I... I.... I didn't let go either. Fucking Tai had to yank me off of her. He heard her screams from the house." 

Yang narrowed her eyes at Lucina. 

"Her flesh was burned to my hands.... i almost burned my sister alive that day... because i wanted to WIN." 

Yang looked down at her hands and could almost see the burnt blackened flesh on her palms. 

"I still see her jump every now and then when fire is around. I... i scarred my sister. The person that means more to me then anything. So... you wanna hold me on a pedestal? Then i'm knocking it down right now. Because i don't deserve that." 

Yang quickly yanked her jacket off, wrapping it around Ruby's shoulders to cover her decency. Then she looked back up at Lucina. 

"We carry our mistakes together. But this? This is all me. All MY mistake. So look at me and tell me this is somehow her fault."

Yang narrowed her gaze even further as she gestured all around them. 

"We all make mistakes Lucina. You think Ruby is the monster here? Who's standing there while trying to murder my team in some sort of petty revenge bid? You act like you have the moral high ground.... But you're just as bad as you think Ruby is." 

Yang shook her head in disgust. 

"If THIS is what my sister is? This selfish shell of hatred? Then i'd rather believe you died back when we were kids. Because... i can't fix this."


	5. Blake's Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context- So... this was borne from the idea that we are changing Blake... because neither me or my friend like Blake. We LOVED her pre-volume 3. Then stuff happened. So, we had the idea that Yang, being different, wouldn't tolerate Blake's bullshit in any metric. Especially since Blake isn't her partner, Ruby is.
> 
> This was 2 snippets, but i'm combining them because they are from the same incident.

Yang was pissed. 

It was clear to anyone in the room as she sat in her chair, arms crossed. Thankfully, Ruby was trying to keep her calm by standing behind her, arms wrapped around her from behind. It seemed to be working too. Yang was still irritated, but that majority of her focus was keeping her eyes closed and her Aura flared to talk to her sister. 

"So... mind explaining what exactly happened at those docks?" 

Glynda was sitting at her own desk, keeping an eye on everyone present. Weiss herself was standing by the door. And Blake... she was shivering in her own chair next to Yang. "I did what i was supposed to do." Blake pointed out, failing to elaborate. 

"No... from what i can tell from the footage and witness reports, you Belladonna, went to engage a Terrorist cell on your own. With no backup or any intention to call the authorities or notify Elite Huntsmen. Is any of this true?" 

Blake clenched her fists before opening her mouth. 

"Don't say a damn word Blake." 

Everyone turned to look at Yang, seeing her finally open her eyes as she turned to Blake... and her eyes were red. 

"You endangered my team Blake. I told you NOT to go after them. I WARNED you." 

Blake angrily stood up and glared at Yang. 

"I stopped them! Nobody else would! Nobody else was even trying! We can't just sit here and wait to be ready! We're never going to BE ready!" 

Yang sighs as she gently stands up. Ruby is forced to let go and she seemed majorly worried. Yang pat her on the head, flaring her aura to calm her sister down as she stepped forward. 

"You... need to see the school therapist, and you need to stop this. If you EVER do this again, i am asking Ozpin to take you off the team." 

Weiss and Ruby immediately fired into yelling about how that wasn't fair. Blake herself jolted back in shock.

"Stop." Yang says, ceasing all conversation. "Look... no matter what Glynda says, you endangered my team. My family. My sister almost died because of you getting us involved in this. And i TOLD you. I TOLD you to slow down. And you chose to spit in my face instead." 

Blake shook her head. 

"That's NOT what i was trying to do Yang! That's-" 

Yang gripped Blake's shoulders and held her still as she glared down at the smaller woman. 

"It is NOT you're responsibility to fix this mistake, or carry the world on you're shoulders. I can't stop you. But i can stop you from dragging everyone else down into you're guilt. So... figure it out Blake. You of all people can understand how i feel, having my partner be risked like that."

)ooOoo(

Blake sat on the roof of Beacon... crying. 

She hadn't expected what happened. She hadn't expected her plan to backfire so badly. She hadn't expected the Docks to turn into the shitshow it was. 

She didn't think Yang would stand against her like this. 

Yang had spent so long helping her. Helping her forge a relationship and a home here. She wasn't even her partner, or the leader. She just took a few moments out of her day every now and then to help Blake out. Being a natural pillar to look to. 

And Blake had messed that up. 

CREAK 

Blake's ears twitched as she heard the metal roof access door open behind her. 

"Go away! I don't wanna see anyone." 

"Not even me?" 

Blake whipped around to see the woman who had spoken.... Yang. 

"W-What? Here to dress me down again? Where's Glynda? Wanna get some witnesses too?" 

Blake knew she was being petty. But frankly, she wasn't in the mood for this. So Yang surprised her when she stepped forward and stood next to her, overlooking Beacon. 

"So... do you think i'm a liar?" 

Blake sniffled as she wiped her face, looking over at Yang. 

"I... what?" 

"All the talks we had. Everything i ever told you. Does what i did this one time make all of that mean nothing?" 

"I... no..." Blake wished she sounded more confident when she said those words. But Yang seemed to accept it. 

"Well, that's good. We have training tomorrow." 

Blake almost scoffed. 

"You expect me to go back to training after-" 

"Yes.... i do." 

Blake stared at Yang in shock. But Yang did the softest thing Blake had ever seen her do. She reached out, and cupped Blake's face. 

"Blake... i don't hate you. I never hated you. What happened down there? That was me being honest. Because i don't sugarcoat things. You made a mistake. So i gave my side. I'm not going to swear hatred on you because you did ONE thing wrong. I have made my own selection of mistakes as well." 

Blake didn't bother stopping the tears as she hugged Yang back.


	6. Teaching a Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang hated when people didn't try, and the jackass sleeping in class was most certainly not trying.

Yang was conflicted.

This wasn't exactly new. Conflicts were a thing in her life she kinda had to deal with. But this conflict was a bit of an annoying one. Because normally, conflicts, or choices, could be ignored until it was a proper time to actually handle it.

_ "Maybe I can just.. Teach him?" _

Except the source of her conflict was in her head, at all times, and not really able to be shut off. Ruby was currently looking at Jaune across the classroom, concerned for him. HE of course, was fucking sleeping in class. Which really did piss off the elder sister. For a multitude of reasons. Among them being how he was forcing everyone to drag his ass along and HOPEFULLY improve his grades.

"I DO hope you can answer the next question I am about to give you MR. ARC!"

Glynda's commanding voice snapped Jaune out of his sleep real quick, much to the classes entertainment. Ruby looked saddened that Jaune was being called out in such a way, Yang however narrowed her eyes before rolling them, turning back to her own notes. Yang wasn't the best at classwork. Memorizing info at a monstrous rate was more Weiss's thing. Something everyone made sure to tell her. A team supported each other, that included academically. Expecting one person to do all the work was a bad idea.

"The act of pushing one's aura outwards to affect things in the real world, either as a shield or as an attack. What is it called?"

Jaune was floundering for an answer, looking at Pyrrha for direction as he stretched the word 'Aura' for as long as it could go. Yang had reached the end of her patience.

"Pyrrha, if you try to do another charade for pushing something, I am going to throw my wallet at you." Yang drawled, sounding every bit as aggravated as she was.

Pyrrha quickly ceased her action, seeing that she was caught. Though she was shocked that it was Yang of all people that had outed her. Jaune tried to play it swift, simply using the word Yang had supplied.

"Aura Push! Yeah, Aura Push!"

"Glynda, if you give him points for that I will lose all respect for you as a teacher." Yang once again interrupts. At this point, everyone was staring at her in shock, not getting why she was suddenly tossing another student under the bus. Jaune looked embarrassed. Glynda looked intrigued. Pyrrha looked betrayed.

_ "What are you doing?" _ A blatant sense of disapproval and shock hit Yang as Ruby's voice played in her head. She turned, seeing that her sister was glaring hard at her. Yang narrowed her eyes right back and mentally spoke right back.

_ "The right thing. Now shut up and let me work. You've been thinking about this all day." _

_ "This isn't helping him!" _

_ "It will.… or he's leaving this school." _

_ "That's not-" _

_ "Don't care.…he shouldn't be here." _

Ruby and Yang glared at one another for a few seconds before Ruby broke away first. Yang had won this argument. Jaune's fate was now in Yang's hands.

"Ms. Xiao Long? I do hope you can give me an answer since you seem so keen on interrupting my lesson?"

"Aura Projection." Yang says, rolling her eyes again as she glances up at Jaune. "Take notes this time Vomit Boy."

Everyone laughed at Jaune, said boy squirming into his seat and Pyrrha glared at Yang in disapproval. Yang didn't care, returning to her work as Glynda got the class back under control. Thank god this was the last class of the day, she would be talking to them afterwards for sure.

* * *

"What was THAT Yang!"

Yang had been cornered in the locker room by a very angry Pyrrha. Anyone else would have been a bit nervous, seeing such a tall and undoubtedly powerful woman getting cross with them. But Yang was used to being cross herself. This was pretty much the norm for her.

"Teaching a lesson. Nobody else seems to want to." Yang answers as she tugs her bra on, hair still wet from showering.

"What kind of lesson? You just embarrassed him!"

"No, i just stopped Glynda from cutting him slack, or him making you look like a dolt."

Pyrrha was shocked that Yang was being so bold with her insults. But that surprise soon vanished beneath a layer of controlled irritation.

"Helping my partner is idiocy now?"

"It is if he is dragging you down and making you do all the work."

"He does work!"

"Pyrrha, he sleeps in class, he doesn't study, he fucks around off the clock, and rather then improve, he mopes. You would think that the run-in with Cardin would have fixed some stuff, but it hasn't! He's still just as clueless now as he was when he got here three months ago!"

"He's TRYING!"

"Okay, Pyrrha, let's change the subject. Why are you defending him so hard? You KNOW how shit he is at literally everything required to be a Huntsman. Yet you act like he actually has a chance. Why haven't you reported his ass yet?"

Yang already knew the answer. It was fairly obvious to literally everyone. Pyrrha may think she was subtle, but she was anything but when she was acting cutesy around Jaune. Bowing to his every whim and never arguing with anything he said.

"Because he's my partner!"

"But you want him to be more then that right?"

"I.…that's not important."

"Bullshit." Yang says, stepping closer to Pyrrha, getting right up into her face as she points at her. "You are acting like a stupid little girl as you let his dumb ass waste your time and effort. He is slowing you down Pyrrha! Your grades are getting worse! You're getting less sleep! I can SEE you slowing down!"

"That doesn't matter!" Pyrrha screams, fists clenching as she gets angrier.

"Yes it does! What do you even see in him!"

"He sees me for me!"

"AND WE DON'T!?" Yang roars, eyes flashing red as she shoves Pyrrha into a nearby locker. The metallic crash and sudden heat makes all of Pyrrha's bravado vanish as Yang huffs smoke, hair ablaze. "WHAT DELUSION DO YOU HAVE THAT MAKES YOU THINK WE DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU!?"

"H-He's special! He didn't know me!"

"Neither did Nora and Ren! But you aren't trying to shag them are you!?"

Pyrrha had nothing to say to that, simply staring at Yang as the blonde woman calmed her breathing down.

"That's all it takes for you? A few nice words and literal idiocy and you hand your heart away? How much of an immature little girl ARE you? Don't you value yourself more?"

Pyrrha whimpered as she looked away.

"I don't know! I just… I felt happy around him!"

"That doesn't automatically mean you love him! You’re seventeen Pyrrha! You shouldn't be TRYING to find a dude to shag!"

"And you never have!?"

"No! Not the way you have! I fuck around, flirt a bit. But I'm not trying to settle down! And even if I was, I'm clearly more mature then you are!"

Pyrrha slammed a fist against the locker as she pushed off it, yelling at Yang. "And what makes you think you can come in and interfere with my life!?"

"HE'S GONNA GET YOU KILLED!"

Pyrrha froze at Yang's words, both women pausing as Yang breathed roughly.

"He's gonna get you killed Pyrrha… and I'm not watching my friend get dragged down like that. Our job here is to fight monsters. One day your gonna try to save his ass, and you're gonna pay the price for it."

Pyrrha shook lightly as she ran hands through her hair.

"I… I… what am I supposed to do? I just… I can't just… stop."

"You need to take a good long look at what you want, Pyrrha. Then, you need to figure out if you actually want him as your partner."

"I.…i need time to think."

Pyrrha quickly ran off, leaving the locker room behind in tears as Yang sighed, grabbing her shirt from her locker and yanking it over her head. At least her hair was dry now.

_ "My queue?"  _ Ruby's voice filled Yang's head.

_ "Yeah… be gentle with her. You know how to do that better then me." _ Yang answer mentally, doing her belt before sitting down, getting ready to put her boots on.

_ "Yeah, no thanks to you." _

_ "Hey, I'm the bad cop for a reason." _

_ "I hate that you have a good point." _

Yang couldn't help but smile at the mirth in Ruby's voice. She knew that Ruby never liked to be rough with anyone. Not unless a friend was being SERIOUSLY dumb. Yang was always better at the verbal tongue lashings. It's a reason why they played narrative games together, and Yang tended to deal with the lying parts.

_ "Take care of Pyrrha, sis."  _ Yang says, knowing that her sister had it all handled.

* * *

"Yo, Jaune."

Yang had never seen the younger boy jump so high at her voice. But considering what she had pulled in class, she couldn't really be surprised. He was standing outside of his dorm, looking like he was waiting for someone. She was willing to bet it was Pyrrha.

"O-Oh! Hey Yang! Umm… y-you wouldn't have happened to see Pyrrha around would you?"

God really needed to stop giving her these guesses for free. She needed to spend her luck elsewhere. Raising a brow, she shook her head.

"Nnnope. Ain't seen her around. Probably a good thing too, cause you and I need to have a little talk."

Yang almost laughed at the audible gulp Jaune had made, his face paling.

"Umm.. What is this about?"

"You know already you dolt."

Jaune only paled further as Yang grabbed him by the arm, tugging him into his dorm. Ren and Nora were simply chilling around the room. Nora on her bed with a book whilst Ren was going over his guns. Such a role flip.

"Yo, I need you guys to get out for a second. I gotta borrow the room."

Nora and Ren both looked worried, having seen what Yang had pulled earlier. But apparently, Yang looked non-threatening enough that they simply let it happen, giving Jaune looks of concern as they walked out. Yang then let Jaune go, closing the door before crossing her arms, leaning against it. Silence reined for about a minute, Yang staring intently at Jaune and letting tension build. Jaune was always shit at dealing with suspense.

"Okay Yang, look, I'm sorry about what happened in class. I didn't mean-"

"Why did you fake your transcripts?"

THAT made Jaune shut up real quick, looking panicked as all hell as he looked at Yang in complete terror. Yang however, simply asked another question.

"Does your team know?"

"I-I have n-no idea what your-"

"Oh, so they don't. Good, great. Real good leader, Jaune."

It seemed that Jaune had been pushed around enough. Yang could see the steel enter his eyes as he straightened up, glaring at Yang.

"H-Hey, that's not fair. I wouldn't-"

"Put your team in danger? I dunno, a clueless idiot leading a bunch of kids around thinking he knows what he's doing while his partner picks up all the slack sounds like it isn't fair."

"Hey! Pyrrha offered to help me! She-"

**_BANG_ **

Yang's hair ignited as she banged her fist against the door, pushing off of it with her foot before she stomped up to Jaune.

"She shouldn't HAVE to help you. You should be able to have the intelligence to figure stuff out for yourself without forcing your team to stop and wonder what the hell they are even doing while they wait for you. You should be catching up to us. Not making them pause completely to drag your ass through this school."

Yang grabs Jaune by the collar of his shirt, yanking him closer. He looked terrified. Good, Yang needed to get this point across.

"Pyrrha is dragging you along, and she is suffering for it. Because YOU are being an idiot. You didn't go to Signal, or ANY school before this. You forged your FUCKING transcripts Jaune! You KNOW you are at a disadvantage and you aren't trying to catch up! You sleep in class! You fuck around in training! You don't spend extra time in the library! You don't sign up for extra classes! NOTHING! You let Pyrrha do ALL the work, like some sort of passive loser!"

"I'm trying my best!"

"NO YOU FUCKING AREN'T!" Yang roared in Jaune's face, her eyes turning red as her hair blazed brighter. "I'm trying my best! Ruby is trying her best! PYRRHA is going FAR beyond her best to carry your ass everywhere she goes! You don't know ANYTHING Jaune! Nothing! Not even basic stuff! You walked in here with NOTHING! You spoiled jerk!"

Yang shoved Jaune away, the blonde kid landing on a bed as he tried to defend himself.

"Look, I'm here now! I have to make the best of it somehow! Ozpin and Glynda clearly believe in me! They haven't expelled me yet!"

"What, you think that means something!?" Yang answers, her hair calming down as she stomps the ground. "Do you REALLY think they bought your forged transcripts for a SECOND Jaune? This is the BEST RATED school on Remnant! HOW MUCH OF A DUMBASS DO YOU THINK WE ARE!?"

Jaune went pale at what Yang was implying.

"Your just a test Jaune! And if you fuck up, you'll be out of here so fast! If Ozpin doesn't do it, you BET I'll be bringing it up with the police, that a Huntsman forged his transcripts!"

"Why would you do that! I thought we were friends!?"

"Not mine you aren't!"

And that was that. The truth was out. Yang couldn't STAND Jaune. She disliked him greatly. For dragging his team down, for even stepping foot in this school in the way he did. But… he had a point. He was here now, and at heart, he was a good guy. Yang just didn't like naivety. It was something she was glad Ruby had grown out of.

"You shouldn't be here." Yang says, looking down at the younger boy.

"I… just wanna help people." Jaune says, looking down at the floor in dejection. "is that so bad?"

"It is if you get killed chasing some stupid ideal that you can't meet."

Yang looked down at Jaune with cold eyes. The room silent for a moment as Yang let Jaune breathe.

"What… are you going to do?" Jaune asked, looking up at Yang with a lost expression.

Yang breathed deeply, clenching her fists as she grounded herself.

"I'm going to give you one chance… just one."

Jaune's expression brightened with hope.

"R-Really!?"

"Shut the fuck up and let me finish."

Jaune sunk back into his bed quickly at Yang's tone.

"You get one chance… I'll be watching too. I'm going to walk out of that door, and I want you to seriously think about what you want to do here. You're going to talk to Glynda, you're going to sign up for extra classes. Instead of Pyrrha staying up late to train you, your going to study, and take extra combat courses. Even the catch-up ones if you need to. You're going to stop falling asleep in class, and fucking take some notes. You're going to stop acting like a baby, and actually fucking work at this combat school. You're going to be a leader that you're friends can trust. And within this week, you're going to tell your team what you did to get in here. And if that backfires on you, you're going to accept the consequences."

Jaune stared up at Yang in confusion before he looked down, hand brushing through his hair as he thought deeply.

"And… if I refuse?"

"Then i go right up to Ozpin right now and ask for your immediate expulsion. If that fails, I get the police involved."

Jaune paled before chuckling.

"Not… m-much of a choice is it?"

"It is a choice… the choice to be better, or quit while your ahead."

Yang turned on her heel, walking towards the door. Her hand wrapped around the doorknob, turning it.

"H-hey… Yang?"

Yang turned back, seeing Jaune sitting on his bed.

"Why.…didn't you report me earlier?"

"Because i promised someone to help you… not screw you over. You aren't my friend. But my sister considers you one." Yang answers truthfully.

"O-Oh…. Okay. Bye then."

"And Jaune?" Yang says, opening the door.

"Hmm?"

"I do think you are a good guy… but being good can't get you through life. Especially through this school… understand?"

"Y-Yeah." Jaune whispers, sounding unsure.

"Good…. Think hard."

With that, Yang closed the door, stepping back out into the hallway before sighing deeply. She looked around, happy to see that Ren and Nora weren't listening in and had apparently gone somewhere else. Her business here was done.

_ "Hey sis, where are you at? I'm finished over here." _ Yang says mentally, beginning her walk down the hall.

_ "The training room with Pyrrha. She had to get some stress out. She's really fast." _

_ "Want some company? I could vent some stress." _

_ "Sure! But Pyrrha might still be mad at you." _

Ugh… Yang hated conflicts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... fun fact about me... i can't stand Jaune. I have a RAGING hatred for him, and everything he did to Vol 1. I cannot take him seriously at all, and i wish he didn't commit vicious character assassination on Pyrrha. Alas, Miles must have his self insert. Because there is NO reason to cut him! No, this pure goal HAS to stay in!
> 
> So, this little snippet is yet another RP inspired bit of Yang being a good big sister and mature adult figure. Hope you liked it.


	7. Alice Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby, chasing Lucina, runs into a random woman in the countryside woods. A woman in gold plate armor, who isn't happy to find some trespassers in her territory.
> 
> Lucina starts a fight.
> 
> Alice finishes it.

KLANG

"These mountains, and the land around it, belong to me. You are trespassing, and you do not belong here."

Lucina had fought for most of her life. She understood what fear was. But this woman... seeing her eyes narrow, her golden armor gleam... the fact that she had caught Lucina's blade with her hand, and nothing else... it sent fear burning through her body. Lucina held her sword there, scraping against this woman's armored hand. Surely, it would go through?

CRACK

Apparently not, as the woman simply tightened her grip, shattering Lucina's sword with her armored hand, no aura needed as she kicked Lucina in the gut, sending her flying back into Ruby's hands. Ruby of course, not expecting this fight. She grabbed her scythe, handing Lucina her free knife.

"Okay... we didn't mean to trespass. But you're attacking us, on what authority? We're huntresses!"

"No... you are not. If you were, i would have been warned of your arrival."

"Who... are you?"

The Golden woman stood up straight, hand on her sword as her other rose to her chest.

"My name, is Alice Synthesis Thirty. A Huntress... and i will be apprehending you. Surrender, and this shall be painless."

Ruby tightened her grip on Crescent Rose, loading a round in.

"I am afraid i can't do that." Ruby says, glancing at Lucina.

"Then i apologize, for i will have to shatter your arms and legs. Prepare."

Ruby and Lucina both tense, seeing Alice get into a sort of stance. The Golden Sword at her hip hadn't been drawn yet. But for now, the wind blew in building tension...

"NOW!"

Ruby charged forward in a flurry of rose petals, her Scythe flashing out in a flash of steel.

KLANG

Just like last time, Alice caught the blade with no aura, stepping into Ruby's footing, ramming a fist into her gut. Ruby was sent flying, her scythe in Alice's hands. Ruby hit the ground, looking up to see Alice fold up Crescent rose. Now in it's rifle form, Alice tossed the weapon up into the air, drawing her golden sword.

"You are WEAK." Alice says, readying herself. Ruby knew what was coming, and couldn't help the desperate pleas that she spoke.

"WAIT! NO PLEASE!"

CRASH

Alice's sword went right through Crescent Rose, shattering it to scrap and metal, falling into the grass and dirt. Alice slowly sheathed her sword, standing at the ready again.

"You are weaponless... if you are a true Huntress, you can still fight."

Those eyes... they pinned Ruby and Lucina in place.

What could they do?

Ruby had no choice. Her weapon was shattered to pieces, Lucina only had a dagger. Thankfully... Ruby still had the greaves on her legs. The ones based on Yang's design.

"Lucina... work with me?"

"Yes.... just this once."

"Then GO!"

Ruby and Lucina charged Alice in tandem, going at her from either side. Alice stood like the bulwark of light she was, charging at Ruby first. grabbing Ruby's leg, swinging her body at Lucina, who dodged the airborne girl, ramming her knife at Alice. Alice skid the knife off her arm, punching Lucina in the face. Forced to dodge another kick from Ruby, punching her in the stomach before kneeing her in the face, whipping around to headbutt Lucina, yanking her knife out of her hand and throwing it at Ruby. It shattered against her aura, and now nobody had weapons. Alice was dancing around them, not exactly acrobatic, but instead keeping herself dense and contained as she dismantled them. Her fighting style was archaic, but still messed them up.

Fighting went on for minutes, Ruby and Lucina getting pummeled. At one point, Ruby just tackled Alice, only to get kneed in the stomach twice, vomiting on the ground before she got her legs kicked out from under her. Alice wasted no time, stomping Ruby's face into the ground with vicious abandon. Ruby felt her nose break. Lucina tried to stop Alice, only to get backhanded, her aura flickering out before Alice punched her again. Unlike every other time, Alice followed her to the ground. grabbing her shirt and yanking her up.

WHACK

Alice punched Lucina in the face again.

WHACK

Then again, and again, and again, holding her up by her shirt with her left hand as she splattered her right hand with blood. Lucina's nose snapped, losing several teeth. Ruby tried to tackle her from behind, a branch in hand that she swung at Alice. It snapped against the back of her armor, and Alice simply dropped Lucina to the ground, turning around and grabbing Ruby by the throat. She slowly started to squeeze, and Ruby's aura finally flickered out. Alice said nothing as she dropped Ruby to the ground, the younger girl coughing. Then Alice grabbed her ankle, swinging her around and ramming Ruby into a tree, ramming it hard enough that the tree cracked. Ruby spit up blood, her ribs shattering as she was tossed on the ground, next to Lucina.

The two younger girls lay there, beaten and bloody, Alice virtually untouched. Looking regal in her golden armor, face emotionless and her sword untouched.

"Now, are you two quite done?"

Ruby vomited again, whilst Lucina looked at the woman, one eye swollen shut.

"You... your aura... how?"

Alice glared down at the two younger girls, the truth becoming apparent. Alice had never once, activated her Aura.

"Because i am a TRUE Huntress.... and i will not waste my soul on you two."

Lucina was the one that managed to speak, Ruby having trouble with that as she tried to breathe past the blood she kept coughing up.

"So that's it then? Everything I've done, went through? It still means nothing?" Lucina tries to sit up, blood dribbling down her chin as she glared up at the stoic Alice. "After all I have endured, only to meet you and be toyed with!?"  
  
Lucina was suddenly pinned down by a very heavy boot slamming her back into the ground, stomping on her as she felt some ribs crack. Looking up, she saw Alice looking down at her in disgust.

"You spoiled, ignorant brat. Suffering, and the effects of it, do not qualify you to deserve more. Nor do they make you better then others. Everyone has suffered. Yet some remain as shivering wrecks of themselves. Some do not suffer at all, and become great. What matters, is understanding and learning from mistakes. If you do neither, you gain nothing except scars."  
  
Alice leaned down on Lucina, putting more weight on the younger girl's chest. Making her yell in pain.

"You are a stubborn, naïve brat. Naïve, because you do not care for anyone but yourself… I should kill you now."  
  
"N-No wait!" Ruby gurgled, managing to grab Alice's attention. The golden haired girl glancing at Ruby. "Don't kill my sister-glark!" Ruby was forced to roll over, coughing and vomiting up more blood. But her words made Alice lessen the weight she was placing on Lucina's chest.

"Sister? This arrogant fool is your sister?" Alice asks, curious.

"Y-Yes! She is the way she is because of me! My mistakes! P-Please! Leave her alone-hrrrk!"  
  
Ruby vomited some more, collapsing in a puddle of her own blood as she drew in raspy breathes. She was bleeding badly. Raising a singular brow, Alice sighed as she crouched down next to Ruby, raising one golden plated hand.  
  
"System call.…generate Luminous element." Alice spoke with a sense of authority. Green orbs appearing on her fingertips. "Adhere." The floating green orbs then flew to Ruby's chest, covering it with a pleasant warmth. "Replenish Human Unit Durability."  
  
Ruby jolted with sudden and intense pain as her ribs snapped back into place, her flesh sealing back together. She couldn't even scream as blood drained from her lungs, allowing her to breathe again. Unfortunately, her aura didn't recover. Lucina spoke first as Ruby desperatly sucked in air.  
  
"How.…did you… do that?"

"My semblance." Alice says, standing up. "Now, when you awake, you will be in the right hands."  
  
"Wait, what-"  
  
Lucina didn't get to ask any questions as Alice kicked her in the face, knocking her right out. Ruby barely got to breathe before she saw Alice's hand over her face.

"You… I have a feeling about you. So, I hope you and I can meet again. Maybe with an invitation next time."  
  
Ruby couldn't help but smile as she glanced at Alice.

"Generate Umbral Element. Shape, gaseous form. Force Unconsciousness."  
  
Purple gas flooded Ruby's vision, and she never even got to count down before she was out cold.

Seeing both girls sleeping soundly, Alice stood up, looking around.  
  
"Ugh.…what to do with you?"  
  
Alice's attention was pulled over to the hint of red in the grass. Stepping over to it, she saw that Crescent Rose remained there, shattered to pieces. Alice reached down, picking up the weapon. It really was a wonder of engineering. And by the feel of Aura she could sense within it, created by the red hooded girl. So, smiling faintly, Alice gripped the handle of the weapon before speaking.

"System Call, Repair Divine Object."  
  
Slowly, every screw and piece on the ground rose up, slotting itself neatly into the weapon as it repaired itself, screwing itself back together with a slight golden glow around it. Eventually, Alice had a complete rifle in her hands. It was surprisingly heavy. But Alice simply walked back over and placed it next to the unconscious Ruby.  
  
"There.…us Huntresses need our weapons, yeah?"

Alice quickly shuffled through Ruby's clothes, finding her scroll and opening it up. The first contact was a familiar name. Activating it, Alice spoke.

"Vi? Vi Synthesis Six? Are you there?"  
  
"Yeah! Alice? Why the hell are you calling?! WHERE IS MY KID!?"  
  
Alice turned to glance at Ruby, sleeping like a child covered in an upsetting amount of blood, next to a heavily bruised Lucina.

"With me… sleeping."  
  
"GODDAMNIT! What did you do to them!?"  
  
Alice shrugged.

"Roughed them up a little."  
  
"Yeah, well, 'a little' to you is death to others. Stay where you are, I'm coming."  
  
Alice canceled the call, placing the phone back into Ruby's pocket as she sat down, leaning back against a nearby tree. This was an interesting day… maybe she could talk to this red hooded child more? Maybe Alice could learn something else about her… Then again, she really just wanted her woods to be empty again.

Why couldn't these things be simple?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, explanation time!
> 
> Recently, within the last week, i watched ALL of SAO Alicization. I had a complete and utter blast, bar a few depressing sections. I really wanted to RP with Alice, and read some fanfiction on her. My friend and I agreed to put her in the RWBY RP, as it would fit a bit better then a Hero Aca RP. So, alas, i came up with this scene. I just wanted to have Alice be badass, and kicking the shit out of some other characters is the perfect excuse.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed it! If you have questions, feel free to ask them!


	8. Down the Razor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven testing the waters with her daughter. Yang remains receptive, even after all these years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place between Vol 3 and 4.
> 
> This ain't finished. More of a drabble then a complete chapter. But it was what came naturally. Part two may get posted seperately. So yay. Look out for more Raven and Yang stuff.

Three inches.

Her mother's hand held a knife exactly three inches above her nose. She could only know what the weapon was because of the moonlight gleaming off of it's edge, light that streamed in from the window next to the TV. Raven was just as still as Yang was, leaning over her. Yang's head was resting on the edge of the couch armrest, Raven standing just behind her. It was odd, seeing how the dark welcomed Raven. Her black hair making her almost invisible, whereas Yang had always lit up a room. Well, almost always. Not so much anymore. She supposed she had more in common with her mother now, in regards to the dark. Maybe Raven was cold too? Cold like the floor brushing against her fingertips on her left hand, hanging off the couch. She wasn't even tense. Completely relaxed.

Raven was calm too. The opposite of what anyone else had said she was like. She watched Yang like she was waiting for a particular reaction, like Yang was a toy and Raven had pressed a button already. Raven's face portrayed a bit more care then she would ever give for a toy. Then again, the knife hanging above her head didn't give off that impression. Yang turned, glancing at the living room table. The food that Yang had only half eaten still there. The couch shifting was the loudest noise in the room when Yang shifted the cushions. Raven gripping the armrest was a close second. Her grip tightened, forcing Yang's attention back up to the blade in her hand. A blade that had sunk an inch lower. 

Raven's expression remained unchanged, that piercing stare still seemingly pinning Yang in place. But Yang didn't react much either. It was more concerning that Yang didn't feel fear. She had a bladed weapon so close she could count the serrated tips on it despite the dark, and yet she felt safe. Safe enough to not even bother lifting her aura. Raven lowed the blade further, the tip touching Yang's nose, and yet still Yang's eyes remained locked with Raven's.

She met her mother's eyes with a sort of trust and lack of fear that terrified her because it had no reason to be there. Raven was never here, never around, and had never done anything for Yang to warrant such faith. If anything, she had all the reason in the world to throw the couch at Raven and demand answers. Regardless, this woman that had snuck into her house in pitch black darkness, had seemingly hypnotized Yang into holding still and letting her mother toy around with her safety.

"The exact same." Her words were a breeze bowing by. So quiet, Yang was barely sure she had even heard them. It took Yang a moment to register the actual words beyond the fact that Raven had spoken. Raven smiles softly, just like Summer used to do. The resemblance was uncanny enough to make Yang blink a few times.

"What do you mean? The same?" Yang whispers lowly, both trying to preserve her state of quiet and shift as little as possible to avoid breaking skin on the knife resting on the tip of her nose.

"You used to look at me just like that. With those big purple eyes. Confused, but not scared. No matter what i held over you. Sometimes you would even grab at me." Raven lays out this picture that Yang just cannot remember, but it sounds just familiar enough that the feeling of deja vu encroaches upon her. "It was fun, seeing what reactions i could get from you. But you never paid attention to the objects. Not really. Just me."  
  
Raven takes the knife away from Yang's nose, instead drifting the sharp edge down her cheek. Yang remained just as still.

"Why play with weapons over a baby?" Yang wonders aloud, shifting so she could cross her legs as she lounged. Relaxed, like a weapon wasn't a few inches away from her jugular.

"Like i said, it was fun. It kept you entertained. I figured i was bonding with you." Raven says with a light chuckle.

"Is that what this is? Bonding?" Raven's smile dimmed, lowering into a more serious glare. Her empty eyes pinning Yang's own in place as the knife shifts to her neck. Raven's grip much more firm rather then loose like it had been this whole time.  
  


"You haven't shoved me away yet." She points out, and honestly Yang had no counter for that. She was letting this happen after all. She still felt no real reason to move.

"Yeah, and i'm still debating it." Yang says, eyes narrowing in anger that didn't feel genuine in the slightest.

"No you aren't." Raven calls out, her free hand shifting to grab onto a few loose strands of Yang's hair, splayed over the couch. "You lie just like Tai. Poorly."

"You don't know me."  
  


"I do." Raven says, tone somber. "A lot more then you know me, most certainly."

"And who's fault is that?"

"Mine." Raven says it so quickly that it was almost like she was eager to claim credit. Held no doubts about it. Or maybe she just had a thing against lying.

They remain silent for a few moments longer, Raven pulling the knife away and Yang watching her mother closely. She seemed comfortable. Not at all guarded like she had expected. If anything she was open. Perfectly fine as she toyed with the knife in her hands. Seemed like her toy comparison was accurate.

"Did Dad know? That you... played with me? Like that? With weapons, i mean." Yang asks, looking up at Raven carefully.

"He found out by accident." Raven didn't elaborate further then that. Either not willing to or waiting for Yang to ask the specific questions.

"You weren't going to tell him?"  
  
"Why do i need to explain how i play with my daughter?" Raven returns Yang's question with one of her own. She looked honest in it's delivery too, as if the idea of sharing that information was considered wrong.

"Because that's what is supposed to happen?" Yang answers slowly, sure that it was the correct answer but not the one Raven was fishing for.

"Well... i didn't tell him." Raven reached down, gripping a few strands of Yang's hair. Normally, she would scream at such an intrusion. But for Raven, she shifted to make it easier for her. Feeling the slight tug as Raven rubbed those strands back and forth across her thumb.

"Was he mad?" Yang questioned, eager to keep Raven talking about this magical time when she was present.

"Very. He asked me to explain why i did what i did. But i didn't. He wouldn't get it."

"Get what? What is there to get?" Yang says, watching Raven carefully. Raven returned that look with a knife being place next to her ear.

"It is much simpler then you think." Raven hums.

"Simple how?"

"I liked being able to be a threat to you." Raven says, drawing in Yang's attention as she tugs her hair, making Yang lean back further. "I was a threat to you, and you still trusted me implicitly. I loved that. I still do."

Raven's eyes had been empty this whole time. Like the portals she could make. Red outlines with black pits that seemingly swallowed light. But at that admission made something sparkle there. An abstract sort of joy that Yang wasn't sure she understood quite as well as Raven wanted her to. Not that Raven had a problem with it.

"You make it sound like you were happy." Yang says, moving the conversation in a different direction.

"I was." Raven says, loosening her grip on Yang's hair.

"So why leave?" Those words. THE Question. The one that had been between them for years, One that Yang was close to getting an answer to. But Raven simply looked at her, eyes blank.

Yang felt a subtle tug as Raven cut a strand of Yang's hair. Yang lurched forward, sitting up as she felt over her head. Raven placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be back tommorrow."

"W-Wait." Yang didn't even turn around before Raven was gone. The room empty like she was never there. Yang sighed, upset. But she wasn't angry. She had gotten more information. She just had to wait for the ball to bounce back. Because she would be back for sure. Raven hadn't lied yet. Glancing around for any evidence she could keep, she looked back at the living room table. There, stabbed into the wood, was Raven's knife, pointing handle up.

A weapon was a promise right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think i can think of a character that i grew to hate more then Raven. Not that my hatred was pointed at Raven specifically, but more that i hated how she was handled. I mean, a lot of the show is mishandled. Characters more then a lot of things. But Raven was.... she was done dirty. One of the earliest things Koko and I talked about when planning the RWBY RP, was Raven. Unlike all the other characters, she actually required MUCH more thought, since we basically need to make up her entire backstory from scratch, since a lot of it is vague, overarching, or generalized in canon. Sure, she can tell us stuff, but we don't really KNOW it. And i don't trust the writers to handle that shit.
> 
> So this was borne of me waking up and saying "I wanna write" and viola, this is the result.


End file.
